Secrets untold
by monsterousmaiden646
Summary: Miku has a secret. A tiny mistake and Len finds out. Len has his secret too. Miku's curious about what it is. Will Miku find it out? Will these two learn to ttrust each other? LenXMiku, Slight OOC, Summary is crap, R&R please!


**This is my first Vocaloid fanfiction! I'm not a **_**fan **_**of LenXMiku but I can withstand it. I hope this is good enough!~**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid!**

* * *

><p>-Miku POV-<p>

Sitting alone in the corridor doing what most people would think was weird of me: reading. Many of the Vocaloids and Utaloids believed that I was a childish, leek-loving, unintelligent, 18-year-old singer.

No one knows who I really am. They don't know that I've read over 350 books in the last two years. They have no clue that I actually am very mature, intelligent and not just a singer. I've written many famous, best-selling books and films under different names and aliases. What? I don't want anyone to know who I really am.

_CREEEEAAK_

I looked up and saw that Len had just finished his shower and was exiting the bathroom, wearing only a small towel around his waist. His black, dragon-styled tattoo was curling around his shoulder and up to his neck. His hair was wet and messy, leaving water droplets to fall on to his bare chest.

I hated to agree with what my mind was thinking. He was hot! No... More than hot, he was sexy!

Since he was 14 he started growing up and now that he's 17 he's transformed into a man. A very fit one at that.

I blushed at the thoughts circulating my mind, completely forgetting that the very teenager I was thinking of was standing right there in nothing but a bath towel.

Before I realised it, his face was inches away from mine. I snapped out of my thoughts and stared deep into the ocean called his eyes.

"You like what you see?" He said with a seductive smirk. I would've melted just then if I hadn't suddenly got a waft of Meiko's cooking and, instantly, come up with a plan.

Acting, I sniffed the air and shot up to a standing position, luckily not hitting Len.

"Meiko's cooking Leek stew!" With that I sped off down the hallway towards the kitchen.

As I reached my destination I silently thanked Meiko and sat down. As I did so I realised that I no longer had my book with me. I mentally slapped myself and flinched in pain at how real it felt.

Seconds later Meiko shoved a bowl of my favourite dish in front of me. She slowly staggered back to the cooker and lifted a bottle of sake to her shiny, alcohol-covered lips.

I dug into the flavoursome meal before hurriedly finishing it. Without the brown haired adult noticing I slipped off to my room where I had multiple locks so only I could enter. Once securely inside I sat down on my comfortable swivel chair then switched on my laptop which I used to write my books.

The piece I was typing at the moment was a romance but I had only come up with a few ideas for it but not an actual plot or any characters.

"Man, today is going to be a rough day." I stated aloud while leaning back into the squishy cushioned seat.

* * *

><p>-Len POV-<p>

After the little scene with Miku I noticed that there was a book where she had been sitting. I had picked it up and brought it back to my room with me.

Now I'm sitting in my room recalling that scene. For some strange reason, I found it really cute when she blushed.

I had seen her blush many times but this time was somehow different. She seemed to be acting strangely and the fact that she only started sniffing the air after she noticed that my face was so close to her own. It made me suspicious, but so did this book. Why would Miku have a book with her? I've never seen her read a thing in my life. But then again she was always up before everyone else and she was constantly locked in her room.

This was making me want to find out what she's hiding from every vocaloid.

As I flipped through the pages of the novel I realised that this book was too high a level for Miku's supposed reading age. It was even too hard for me to understand. To my knowledge it would even be too difficult for Luka to read and she's the smartest out of all of us.

You couldn't possibly be telling me that Miku is smarter than everyone in the VOCALOID and UTAU mansions, could you?

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Good? Bad? What can I improve on?<strong>

**Tell me in reviews! They will be greatly appreciated!~**

**By monsterousmaiden646**


End file.
